Bra - Evil Genius
by Y St. Ace
Summary: Her mom's a genius; her dad's a homicidal martial artist.  So what's a girl to do?  Why, take over the world, of course!


Bra was fifteen years old. She planned on having the world in the grasp of her iron fist by the time she got her driver's license.

She looked over her shoulder before she pulled the secret switch that opened the hidden door that led to her Lair of Doom. No one else in Capsule Corp. knew about this secret room except her Grandpa Briefs, who had designed and built it for her. It had been very easy to get him to do that.

"Grandpa?" she had said while batting her eyelashes. 

"Yes, Bra?"

She had twirled her hair idly with one finger. "You know how in the movies the good hero has a secret base under some house or something where there are giant computers and neat laboratories and cool cars and stuff?"

"Yes?"

"Could you build me one of those?"

And he had. He didn't tell anyone because she asked him to and everyone always did what she asked, especially if she twirled her hair and batted her eyelashes. She only rarely brought out her Giggle of Destruction; it was too powerful for everyday use and not to be used on humans.

Bra descended the stairs to her underground base. The lights were rigged to come on as soon as she walked by the id scanner; if anyone else tried to get by the scanner, a giant scythe would decapitate them. She doubted even her father could survive decapitation, though she wasn't going to test it on him anytime soon. He was too useful for now.

"Computer on," she ordered imperiously and the giant screen lit up.

"Good afternoon, Princess Bra. How are you today?" a hypnotic, slightly robotic male voice asked.

"I'm fine, NAPPA." She thought it was a great joke to name her AI computer program after her dad's dimwitted partner, especially since the computer was smarter than that lackey had ever been.

"Excellent, Princess Bra. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Bring up the Master Plan, NAPPA. I'd like to see the progress I've made."

She sat in her pink beanbag chair while the computer brought up the information. Everything was going perfectly according to plan and it was only a matter of time before she was ruler of the world. And why shouldn't she be? Bra was rich (or her mom was). She was strong, thanks to her dad, and smart, thanks to her mom. 

She was also Kawaii with a capital K. That was one thing neither her mom nor dad possessed. Bra was the ultimate Kawaii, a legendary Super Kawaii, if she was to be so bold, and there was none in the galaxy that could match her kawaii-ness. A boatload of orphaned kitten and puppies dressed in cute little costumes and posing in cute little ways could not even begin to match her kawaii powers! Bra laughed maniacally then covered her mouth because that wasn't cute.

"The Master Plan is ready, Princess Bra."

"Of course it is," she said. She began typing furiously, scanning through thousands of documents and programs for exactly what she wanted. Anyone who knew her would have been amazed and for many reasons. First of all, she was typing, when everyone knew Bra couldn't work anything more complicated than a toaster. Second, she was reading something that was not related to the newest fashion fad or boy group. Finally, she had lost the stupid, slightly vapid grin she always wore and was now sporting a half-smirk that would have done her father proud. This was not the Bra everyone knew and loved; this was Bra, Evil Genius Kawaii-ko!

It had all started when she was assigned a family history project for school. It had been very easy to get all the information from her mom's side of the family, but not as easy from her dad. He was reluctant to talk about his parents and where he was from, but she had begged and pleaded and got her way like always. He finally gave in and told her about himself, but her mom made her promise not to tell the kids at school.

It had been a very enlightening conversation. Bra knew that she was really a princess, instead of just pretending to be one. That has a very big effect on a little girl, especially one that is half Saiya-jin and has a genius mother.

Bra, ever so slowly, began gathering information on her dad. For some reason, it upset her mom to talk about what he did before they got together, so Bra had to rely on what her dad told her and what she could get from the old newspapers and television documentaries. It had given her a secret thrill to realize that he had destroyed an entire city. It had given her an even bigger thrill to know that she could have that kind of power too.

When she was talking to her brother Trunks about being a princess, he just laughed. "Princess of what? Vejiita-sei was destroyed, goofus."

And that had crushed her poor heart, until she decided that she just needed a planet to rule. And it had all begun to snowball…

She punched one key triumphantly and laughed. This was the last stage of her plan. It was certainly the hardest, but when she succeeded in completing it, she would be mistress of the world! And no one, not even Goku, could stop her!

Bra had learned one thing while studying her father and that was being the strongest doesn't mean you automatically win a battle. It takes brains, too, and Bra had plenty of those, thanks to her mom. Take for example, when her dad and Nappa had fought on planet the first time. If her dad had held his temper in check, then maybe Nappa would have been of use to him later on when he was getting the crap kicked out of him by Goku. It was just a thought. Or when Cell wasn't in perfect form, but Dad let him find #18 and change? Duh. That was stupid. 

Bra wasn't going to beat around the bush when she took over the world. If someone was opposing her and they said they would be stronger if she'd just wait, well, she'd say, "Too bad" and kill them. End of story. None of this mercy stuff (like Goku would fall for) or spirit of the bushido crap (like Dad would fall for). Bra was not going to make the same mistakes as her father.

That's why she was going to train. She knew she was smarter than her mother and that her kawaii powers were like none others in the universe, but it was good to have super-strength to back it up, just in case.

Bra examined the screen. Here were her potential trainers, whether they wanted to be or not. After all, it's not like she could train in the gravity room with Trunks and Dad. That would ruin her cover completely. She would have tried at night when everyone was asleep, but then she would run the risk of alerting everyone to her ki. So she had gotten a list of all the warriors still alive who might train her. It was just a matter of deciding who it would be…

First on the list was Gohan. She crossed him off immediately. He may have been the strongest once, but he was too nerdy now, and he had a family. Pan was so annoying, too. She'd hang around and get in the way and then Bra would have to kill her. Gohan wouldn't like that. Bra marked off Videl's name for good measure.

Goku was an obvious choice, but he was off training Ubuu. Whatever. That guy should get hauled in for abandoning his family, especially for abandoning Goten. Her heart fluttered for a second and then she killed it with her iron tight will. She would not be distracted, not when she was so close to total world domination. She went to the next name.

Piccolo. That had possibilities. He had trained Gohan to become the strongest kid in the world. That was impressive. Then she shook her head. He couldn't have been that great if his star pupil was now the biggest geek in the world; a geek who could go Super-Saiya-jin, but _still_. Of course, Piccolo might not even want to train her. There was that whole sordid history with her dad and all and them trying to kill each other. She had a feeling that he might be immune to her kawaii powers, too. So Piccolo was out.

She saw Muten Roshi's name and immediately crossed it out. Mom had told her all about him.

Dende-sama probably wouldn't let her in the Room of Spirit and Time unless she had a really good reason. Also she couldn't think of a way to explain the extremely sudden growth spurt. Her parents weren't _that_ clueless.

Yamcha and/or Tien. She crossed them out too. Tien's house was too far away and how would she explain to mom about hanging out with her old boyfriend? Better to leave them alone.

#17. Ah yes, thought Bra, the enigmatic, never aging, always hot android #17, whom she secretly called Juu-chan. Yummy. She would train with him any darn day of the week. Here was ruthlessness and power all wrapped up in a little metal shell! Bra settled down and got serious. Seriously, there was no way he'd let her train with him. He didn't even have to train; he was already super powerful. Then, once again, there might be hard feelings when he found out that she was Vejiita's daughter. Stupid Dad and his stupid crappy interpersonal skills.

That left her with Kuririn and #18. She thought carefully. There were possibilities there. Not with Kuririn, no, but with #18. Bra was a good friend of Marron's and she knew #18 didn't hate her. Why should she? #18 had beaten the begeezus out of her dad once, which was more times than most people had. And the android must get bored hanging out with her husband and the old, lecherous man, Bra thought. Yes, #18 would be her new teacher. She would train Bra to kick the ever-loving crud out of anyone who got in her way. With her super genius brain power, her super strength, and her unstoppable kawaii-ness, she would soon be Super Princess Bra, Mistress of the World!

Bra laughed maniacally in the comfort of her Lair of Doom. Life was just coming up roses for her.


End file.
